Christmas at the Batcave
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: Stephanie becomes stranded in the middle of nowhere. She finds a house to take shelter and find a phone. In the end, what she finds is so much better. This one is the Babe story I've been promising you. Please let me know what you think.


Pen name; MomofPhoenix

Title; Christmas at the Batcave

Rating; T

Genre; Romance

Pairing; Babe (Stephanie/Ranger)

Story Summary; Stephanie Plum has car trouble in the middle of a snow storm. She makes a startling discovery when she walks up to a beautiful home.

Word count; 3906

Disclaimer; I do not own any of the characters created by Janet Evanovich. The plot, however, is mine alone.

Prompt # 20

 _ **I was unable to post this until today. It had been entered into a contest and the winner's were announced today. Unfortunately I didn't place, I really didn't expect to, as I was the only one that wrote a JE. The others all wrote in one category, no biggie. I love the story and hope you do as well. Please feel free to let me know what you think of it. A great big Thank You to Christine, who was my wonderful beta for this story. She lent me a lot of encouragement and a great ear to bend.**_

Christmas at the Batcave

I could only groan and thump my head against the steering wheel. My car had been on it's last legs since the day I bought it. I figured it would go out in a blaze of glory, not breaking down in the middle of nowhere during a snow storm on Christmas Eve. This day had not been a good one, from the moment I woke up and stubbed my baby toe, pretty sure I broke the dang thing.

I had agreed to meet Val at a horse stable in Pennsylvania to help pay for MA's riding lessons for Christmas. I managed to get turned around on my way home and left my phone charger on my night stand. So, I didn't even have the benefit of being able to use GPS or calling for help. My phone battery died fifteen minutes after leaving PA.

I had been hoping to get home before the storm hit. Just like everything else in my life, it hit harder and earlier than expected. I spent twenty minutes trying to figure out what to do. I looked around and saw some lights twinkling in the distance and what looked to be a driveway winding towards them. I could only hope that there were people there as well.

I pulled my hat down over my ears and the hood of my parka up. I grabbed my purse, useless phone, and wound the scarf tighter around my lower face and neck. Steeling myself, I stepped out from the rusted out Pinto and began my, hopefully short walk.

I started to contemplate my life and all it's changes over the last six months. The man who I had been with on and off with for years, finally had enough. We ended our relationship in July. Joe had decided that it was either him or my friendship with Ranger. I had chosen Ranger. The man who held my heart from the moment I met him. I haven't seen Ranger since I told him Joe and I were done for good. The last conversation we had stood out it my mind, and still broke my heart every day.

 _Flashback..._

 _I made my way up to seven, I needed to see my best friend and let him know exactly what was going on. My tears had finally dried up a week ago. Joe and I had split up almost three weeks ago, but I needed to find the courage to tell Ranger exactly what I felt._

 _I was wringing my hands the entire way up in the elevator. There was an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I knew that this wasn't going to go the way I hoped, but I had to try. I know that I would regret it if I never did. I rang the bell instead of using my key fob to get in. I needed to couple extra seconds to get my nerves under control._

 _"Babe?" He asked with a surprised look. His left eyebrow hit his hairline, and his blank face was gone._

 _"I wanted to talk to you, but if you're busy I can come back another day. Probably, I should have called and set up a time to speak with you. I know you're a busy man. You know what, I'll just go and I'll come back another day."_

 _"Steph, your babbling. Now is a good time, I just finished dinner. I was surprised you rang the bell. Come in, I'll get you a glass of wine, and we can talk."_

 _I nodded and followed him in. I was surprised by how verbose he was being. The man could put a lot of meaning behind one word. All of his speaking had me on edge even more than before. I sat on his couch and he went to his kitchen; pouring us both a glass of wine._

 _He returned, handing me a glass. We both sat there in silence as I stared into my glass, trying to find the meaning of everything inside of it._

 _"Babe, talk to me."_

 _I put my glass on the table in front of me, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I had to pull up my boots and go for it. It was now or never._

 _"Joe and I put an end to our relationship three weeks ago. We sat and talked about what we both needed to make it work, but he made one demand that I couldn't live with. Now, or ever."_

 _"What did he want?"_

 _"Are you sure you want to know?"_

 _"Babe." I took that to mean that, yes he wanted to know._

 _I turned and looked him directly in the eye. Letting him see every emotion that I had hid from him for so long._

 _"He told me that if I was with him, I had to cut you completely out of my life. I couldn't do that. I can't let you go. I love you. I've been in love with you since I met you. I know you don't have relationships, so I would rather have you as my friend then be with Morelli."_

 _This was the first time I had ever seen Ranger look defeated. His shoulders slumped, his head tipped on to the back of the couch. Then he sighed. I screwed up and just ruined our friendship, forever. I knew it in my gut._

 _"Stephanie..." I held up my hand to stop him. I knew what he was going to say._

 _"Don't, just don't. I already knew what would happen. I knew I was taking a risk in ruining our friendship. I'm just going to leave. Know that my door is always open if you ever decide that our friendship is at least worth it."_

 _I stood and walked out of his door, his building, and his life. My heart shattered, I went home. The tears started a new. I wasn't sure I would survive this one._

 _End flashback_

I finally made it to a gate after walking for almost forty five minutes. I was frozen to the core. I tried to press the call button, but my bulky gloves made it impossible. I pulled off my left glove and pressed the button again. No one answered, but the gate slowly swung open, the whisper of the crunching the snow was the only sound it made.

This made me more alert then I've ever been in my life. Why would a gate open to a complete stranger? I saw the beautiful white home with the wrap around porch, red wreath, and white lights decorating it tastefully. The snow falling around me made it feel like magic. There was wispy smoke coming from the two chimneys, and you could smell the logs burning in the fireplace. It was the perfect Christmas scene, and I felt guilty coming up to their door.

I rang the doorbell and an amazing sound came from inside. It was a soft, tinkling sound, and it was comforting. A tall, slender woman answered the door. She looked extremely concerned.

"How did you get past the gate? Why are you here?" she asked furiously. She looked as though she was ready to kick my ass, and I'm pretty sure she could. There was an air about her, that demanded I answer her, or pay the price.

"My c-c-car br-br-broke down, and all I did was pr-p-press the button and the gate opened," I told her shivering. "I just need a phone to call someone to come g-g-get me. I'll even walk back and wait in my car for them."

Her eyes widened at my statement and she pulled me inside. I let out a surprise squeak.

"I am Maria. I am so sorry that I behaved that way towards you. Let's get you warmed up. You can use the shower up here,and I have some clothes that may fit you. Just leave yours outside of the bathroom and I'll wash and dry all of it quickly while you shower. Carlos should be back soon and I'm sure he'll help you. He's out in the stables checking the horses."

"Thank you. I am Stephanie or Steph, whichever works for you. I am so sorry barging in on you and your family tonight. I don't want to be a bother to your husband. He doesn't need to take me home or help. I just need to get warm and a phone."

She looked at me and nodded. There was a flash of sadness in her eyes. I'm not sure why it was there, but I was too cold to even think about it. I tossed my clothes outside the door, but before I even started the shower I heard Maria arguing with someone. The low timber of the voice indicated that it was a man.

"You're an asshole..." was the last thing I heard her say. I quickly take a my shower and threw on sweats that fit me perfectly. They were the warmest and softest clothes I had ever worn. I knew that I would need to return them to my gracious host. I had caused enough trouble. As soon as my clothes were done and I found a ride, I would wait in my car. I didn't want to be the cause of a fight between the husband and wife.

I went to the kitchen like she had instructed and found three other women, and four men. I could hear children's laughter ringing through the house. It looked like a Norman Rockwell Christmas. I never saw anything more perfect.

"Stephanie! Come, let me fix you a plate and a hot toddie. It will help you warm up and keep you from getting sick," Marie exclaimed. Her slight accent became thicker when she seemed excited. I could only nod shyly.

One of the other women put her arms around my shoulders gently and led me to the table. One of the men wrapped a blanket around me, a plate, and a hot drink were sat in front of me. I sipped at the drink and let the warmth envelope me.

"I'm sorry for intruding on your celebration. If you'll lend me a phone. and let me know where I am, I can get someone to pick me up," I whispered.

"Stephanie, I'm sure you don't remember me. I'm Celia. We met briefly about two years ago, when you rescued my niece. You are an honored guest here. We'll take care of you and make sure you get home in time to celebrate the holiday with your family," another woman told me.

My eyes widened when I realized who this family was. They are Ranger's family. Maria must be his wife. It was in that moment that the last piece of my heart broke. When did that happen? No wonder he no longer spoke to me.

"I don't have anyone to celebrate with, I just want to go home," I said quietly. I held back my tears and pulled the blanket tighter around me. I felt an familiar tingle on my neck, but ignored it. The room was silent. I think they all left me alone with Ranger. I didn't want to be near him or anyone associated with him. I could feel the walls closing in on me. I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips. I was at the end of my rope.

I felt arms wrap around me and the gentle whispers in Spanish. It made it hurt even more, and it brought back all the memories of the love I feel for him. I couldn't control my emotions any longer. I pulled away.

"Just let me go home. I can't be here, still in love with you. I can't do that when you are happily married to someone else. I have no one, and I want to keep it that way. As long as your happy, I'm happy for you. Just let me go home and I'll never bother you again."

"Babe, what are you talking about? I'm not married."

"But...never mind. I still want to go home. You don't want me. No one does. Even my family said that I'm not worth the trouble any longer. Val only talks to me because of the girls and she needs help with something for them. I'm not worth it for anyone."

"Oh, Babe."

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew I was waking up in an unfamiliar room. I had a set of very familiar arms around me. Someone was pounding on the door and yelling through it.

"Mi hijo, Stephanie! Time to wake up and open presents with the children, let's go! Move it, move it, move it!"

I heard Ranger groan and grumble. He stretched and grabbed a T-shirt to wear with his pajama pants. He handed me a robe and pulled me out of bed. He pointed me towards the bathroom and I ran in there to take care of my most pressing need. It was then that I noticed the silk pajamas that _I know_ I didn't have on last night. I put the robe on and walked out.

When Ranger was done in the bathroom he took me by the hand and took my downstairs. We still haven't said a single word to each other. I was very reluctant to sit with his family as they opened their presents. This was the man I have loved for so long and lost, because of my inability to control my emotions. This man was once my best friend. I knew he loved his family and rarely saw them. I felt like an outsider, looking in on someone else's happily ever after. Watching a life I wanted, but would never have.

Ranger sat in the only open spot. An oversized leather recliner. I stood out of the way, leaning against a wall, watch them all laugh as the children began opening their gifts. Soon, the adults were calling out names and handing out presents to each other. Ranger looked over and me and quirked and eyebrow. I just shrugged. He tipped his head and indicated that he wanted me to come over to him. I tentatively made my way over to him. He gently grasped my hand and pulled me into his lap.

The other women in the room looked at us with awe, and the men. looked shocked. I blushed and tried to get off his lap. He just held on tighter. I stopped fighting him and let his warmth flow through me. I knew that this wouldn't last and I needed to relish it while I could. This would most likely be the last time I ever saw him. He was watching the kids intently and rubbing small circles on my lower abdomen. It was almost as though he was wishing for things that would never be, for either of us.

"Babe," Ranger whispered in my ear. I looked up to find Celia holding a package out to me. I figured that it was for Ranger. I took it and turned slightly to hand it to him. He shook his head.

"Look at the tag," he told me. I did and was surprised to see my name on it. The confusion must have shown on my face. "Open it, please."

The paper was wrinkled, almost as though it had been there for awhile. It was a thin flat package, that was very light. I opened it and was confused when I found a diner menu inside. Not just any menu, but it came from the diner we first met. He handed me another, and once again I was confused to find another memory.

It was the keys to the Porsche Boxer and a license plate from the first car he lent me. The next box was a little recorder. I pressed play and heard my own voice. "Are you okay?". I had left him that message during the whole Ramos issue.

The next box had me wanting to cry, the memories behind it were harder to face than most. It was a framed picture of Julie and I sleeping in a chair next to his hospital bed. He had been shot by Scrog rescuing both of us. It had me shaking. This was when I knew that I was in love with Ranger, for better or worse. I knew that he was the only one I would ever want a family life with.

There were two gifts left. Ranger handed me the next one. I opened it with great trepidation. Each one of these gifts had brought back memories I have been trying to forget for the last six months. I was afraid of what the next one would bring. Once it was opened, I slowly removed the top. Taking a deep breath I peeked at what it held. It was another picture, this time it was just Ranger. The look on his face was that of a broken man. He was standing in the Rangeman garage bare foot and shirtless. I looked at the time and date stamp on it. It was from the night that I last spoke with him, right after I left. There was a note included.

 _Bomber,_

 _We aren't sure what happened between you and boss man. We wanted you to see how much he really loves you. His heart was broken that last night he spoke with you._

 _ **Life brought you together. Time separated you for too long. Second chances are the secret to True Love lost and found again.**_

 _If you are reading this, that means he is talking to you again and he is giving you the Christmas gifts that he has saved for you since the day you met. Hold onto to him and never let him go. This has been way too long in coming._

 _Maybe you can get him to stop being such an ass towards us now. He's breaking us left and right._

 _We love you Bomber! Merry Christmas!_

 _Love,_

 _Your Merry Men_

I couldn't speak if I wanted too. I was astonished by the picture and letter. I could tell that it had been written by Ranger's right hand man, Tank.

Ranger handed me the last box and I was feeling guilty. I had nothing for him or anyone else here, not that I could've afforded anything. His softly spoken words surprised me.

"You're here, that's enough for me. That's a miracle for me."

I shook myself out of my musings. I realized that the rectangular box that I held fit in the palm of my hand. It had a red bow with distinctive blue wrapping paper. I was shaking and looked up at him with questions written all over my face.

"Babe, please open it," he said. I nodded and began. I almost dropped it, fumbling my way with it. I know that my eyes widened at the sight of the sapphire and diamond ring staring at me from the small box. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Marry me?"

I couldn't find my voice. Everything I had dreamed of was in front of me. I wanted to say yes, yet the hurt was still in my slowly mending heart.

"I meant it when I said the Batcave was forever," he spoke into my ear.

"Yes," I simply said.

He pulled me in for a kiss and his family cheered. I had completely forgotten that they were there. This entire time I had been focused entirely on Ranger. I blushed and hid in his chest. I felt his body shaking in laughter.

I noticed an older couple had entered the room. Ranger gently helped me stand and walked me over to them.

"Mama, Papa, I would like you to met my fiancée. Stephanie Plum. Babe, these are my parents."

His mom pulled me into a hug and his Dad kissed both of my cheeks. I thanked them for having such a wonderful son. We were ushered into the dining room to eat Christmas brunch.

My eyes almost fell out of my head as I spied the table. It was a sugar lovers dream. When Ranger took my plate and began to fill it for me all I could do was blink. When he filled his plate I was wondering if a pod person had taken him over.

Ranger barked out a full belly laugh. I must have said that out loud. I could only grin sheepishly. I had never been part of a family meal full of so much love and laughter. I was amazed by the whole scene in front of me. No one was putting anyone down, specifically me. No one was dropping food all over themselves, with the exception of the babies.

After the meal, everyone helped clean up. Then Ranger dragged me off to the stables, after we dressed appropriately for the weather and riding.

Once we were in the stable, he pulled me close and kissed me. We were both breathing hard when we separated.

"Babe... Stephanie. I love you more than I can ever express. I wanted to stop you that night, but my own stupidity stopped me until it was too late. When you came to me that night, I wasn't in a good place and I wanted to save you from any hurt my life would bring you."

"I don't care about anything that would follow you, all I've wanted is you. Ring or not, family or not. What hurt more than anything, was you taking away your friendship from me. I came to you that night with eyes wide open. I knew what would potentially happen."

He looked at me with love shining from his eyes. He lowered his head and kissed me again.

"Let's ride and I'll show you our home."

I was stunned by that and I know he saw it on my face. He chuckled before he spoke again.

"I bought this house not long after we met. I always meant for it to be our home. You and I are the only ones who can get in without someone letting them through the gate. I have clothing, jewelry, and all if your favorite toiletries for you here. I held onto the dream even after that night."

He helped me onto a beautiful Medicine Man Painted horse after that. He was on one that looked very similar. They both were white with ice blue eyes. The ride was like going through a winter wonderland. Snow was still gently falling and I could see the Batcave with it's wrap around porch and twinkling lights.

"Carlos...I love you."

I think I stunned him for a second. I never used his preferred name before.

"Dios, Babe! I love the sound of you saying my name! I love you more, every second we spend together."

We continued on through the snow, right into our future. We are finally getting our happily ever after.


End file.
